Possessiveness
by ceruleanday
Summary: "...bunyi tembakan terdengar tiga kali. Tali penghubung sekoci dengan kapal tangker terputus. Lalu, Ayahmu tersenyum dan berujar agar Ayahku bersedia menjaga satu-satunya putra yang dimilikinya, yaitu kau. Kemudian, ada ledakan besar. Tak ada yang tersisa dari abu—" Hadiah untuk S.N Day 2013. Happy reading!


_**Warning**__: Plot maju mundur, banyak hal yang gak jelas, angst to tragedy (perhaps), malexmale/boyxboy love, more Naruto than Sasuke (apaan sih)._

_Naruto is owned by the respective author, Kishimoto Masashi, and copyrighted from Shonen Jump. No material profit is taken from this fanfiction._

* * *

**Possessiveness  
**_by _**ceruleanday****  
**

_is presented only for S.N Day 2013_

* * *

Pintu _shoji _terbuka, menampilkan pria dengan identitas yang meragukan. _Tuxedo _hitam, dasi bergradasi putih dengan dasar gelap, bersama kacamata yang menggantung di puncak hidungnya. Ia melangkah maju, memberi salam dan hormat kepada pelayan rumah, tetapi tak berkata apapun. Sang pelayan hanya tersenyum, memersilakannya tuk maju. Tetapi, sesungguhnya bukan ia yang diharapkan oleh si tuan rumah. Ada sosok lain yang muncul seolah angin mengiringnya. Bagai tak memiliki materi jasmani, sosok itu sekonyong-konyong telah berdiri tepat di baris terdepan para ajudan. Tanpa suara dan tanpa aroma.

Sang pemimpin mafia menghembuskan nafas panjang, membereskan sisa-sisa dedaunan musim gugur yang berjatuhan di antara helai surai mentari miliknya. Hatake Kakashi, si tangan kanan yang bertanggung jawab pada jadwal keseharian sang _leader_, menuntun jalan mereka dari koridor-koridor gelap hingga tepat di sebuah pintu _shoji _lain yang jauh lebih tipis—menampilkan bayangan hitam manusia di dalamnya yang secara kasat mata mampu diterawang. Satu tangan menjadi tanda agar pria-pria lain yang ikut bersama _leader _yakuza itu menjauh. Hanya Kakashi bersama pemuda yang baru saja kehilangan sebagian dari jiwanya oleh perang terkonyol sepanjang era yang berhak memasuki bilik itu.

Uchiha Sasuke tengah membereskan segala peralatan _tattoo _miliknya dengan steril. Ia tak butuh menolehkan kepala hanya untuk berbasa-basi pada pelanggan tetapnya itu. Cukup menepuk-nepuk lantai _tatami _yang kosong di depannya, pemuda _yakuza _ini sudah paham harus berada di mana. Bukan seperti posisi dirinya di dalam hati Sasuke yang selalu memiliki pandangan kosong setiap kali ia mengerjakan tato baru di tubuh pelanggan-pelanggannya. Sang _leader _seolah menerima kembali rasa sakit meski ratusan hingga ribuan kali tak mampu disandingkan dengan penderitaan sang _tattoo artist_ selama ini. Cukup bangga ia nyatakan pada satu-satunya keturunan blok _yakuza _Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian delapan tahun yang lalu ini. Betapa cinta sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang sangat hebat. Karena itulah, ia bertahan, bukan tangisan seperti tiap kali ia terbangun oleh mimpi buruk.

Uchiha Sasuke dan _fugue amnesia. _ Dua hal yang sangat menarik. Karenanya, Naruto berhak mempertaruhkan banyak hal dengan trik-trik ilusionis bahwa memori seseorang sangat mudah dipermainkan. Layaknya boneka kayu dalam pertunjukan sulap.

"Duduk di situ." titah Sasuke. Pemuda di depannya hanya mengangguk, mengungsi pada diam, dan melabuhkan diri pada sepi. Mata birunya mengikuti tiap gerakan jemari Sasuke, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sejuk bunga krisan yang berasal dari pot aromaterapi di sudut bilik, dan melonggarkan dasi. Ia tertegun.

Jika saja cahaya jauh lebih terang, ia akan mendapatkan kulit yang kian memucat bagai kurang gizi. Bukankah ia telah memastikan nampan-nampan berisi semangkuk nasi hangat dan lauknya tiba tiga kali sehari di ruangan ini? Meski, manusia yang semestinya menikmati segala kemudahan-kemudahan ini tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Anggap saja ini adalah rumah Uchiha Sasuke, bilik kerja miliknya beserta set _tattoo-ing_, lalu tumpukan dokumen perkuliahan yang harus diselesaikannya. Ya. Kemudian, tatanan seisi kamar dan semestanya disesuaikan dengan posisi memori Sasuke. Bagaimana ia secara sembunyi-sembunyi meletakkan jarum-jarum steril dalam lemari sinar gamma di bawah rangka kasurnya. Segala detil persis pada apa yang tersisip di sebagian ingatan. Naruto mahfum ayah Sasuke sangat keras terhadap pendidikan, meski lahir dari keluarga _yakuza _sekalipun. Bahwa, hobi menggambari kulit manusia secara utuh dengan jarum dan tinta permanen adalah hal yang tak selaras untuk calon penegak hukum.

"Kau bisa membuka pakaianmu."

Detik berikutnya, Naruto tersadar. Ia mengerjakan titah kedua Sasuke dan merebahkan diri dalam posisi perut tepat menempel pada dasar tikar seukuran tubuh. Naruto hanya memusatkan pendengarannya semata tatkala Sasuke tengah memakai _handschoen_(1) karet steril. Itu artinya tak lama lagi prosesi paling menyakitkan ini akan dimulai. Tetapi, bagi Naruto sendiri, kata menyakitkan memiliki makna ganda. Jika itu sama saja dengan mengembalikan banyak memori yang berputar-putar dalam benaknya, maka ia tak peduli pada darah dari luka oleh jarum tato. Sudah terlalu banyak ia menjerit di antara tangis anak kecil yang kehilangan rumah dan harapan akan masa depan yang cerah.

"Kupikir kau sudah puas dengan tato yang kau minta tiga minggu yang lalu. Di mana lagi aku harus—"

"_Just do it_."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Satu jarum tersematkan di lapisan epidermis kulitnya lalu menuju lapisan terdalam. Semakin dalam hingga entah harus di mana lagi lukisan-lukisan baru bersimbolkan binatang dalam shio ataupun sepasang sayap hitam yang berguguran di antara tulang belikatnya. Kanvas yang seharusnya memiliki jiwa ini sama seperti ribuan patung gipsum yang kerapkali dijadikan Sasuke sebagai media untuknya menciptakan lukisan tato baru. Ia seolah mati dan terasa sangat dingin.

Naruto menggigiti bawah bibirnya. Menahan goresan demi goresan luka baru di tubuhnya. Selama ini, sang _leader_ tak pernah sekalipun memberi permintaan yang spesifik akan penempatan tato dan jenis lukisan yang diinginkannya. Ia hanya datang, menyesapi aromaterapi krisan sementara sang artis menyiapkan peralatannya, menunggu hingga perintah berikutnya, lalu berakhir dengan rasa sakit semata. Seolah apa yang dilakukannya di bilik ini hanya menjadi bagian kecil dari refleksi semu potongan ingatan-ingatan Sasuke yang terpecah belah.

Seperti gagak hitam dengan ular yang meliliti kedua kakinya—makna kebebasan yang terbungkam. Tepat melekat di sepanjang sisi kanan tubuh Naruto. Sayap hitam sang Lucifer yang berguguran di antara kedua tulang belikatnya. Sasuke menyebutnya sebagai mimpi buruk yang mengiringnya menuju neraka. Api naga dan taring-taring serigala, mawar dalam ranting-ranting berduri, kupu-kupu hitam tersematkan bersama air mata, hingga kidung dalam tulisan _Hebrew_.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Kebungkaman ini membuat tengkuk Sasuke terasa pegal. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk dengan alat lukis tato sementara sang pelanggan hanya diam dalam posisi stabil seperti tak merasakan sedikitpun nyeri yang timbul dari luka-luka baru di punggungnya. Geram, Sasuke menusukkan jauh lebih dalam jarum tato di lapisan dermis Naruto dan menyisakan erangan. "Kau tahu betul gaya melukisku bertolak belakang dengan tato-tato _kaummu._"

Lagi, Naruto hanya mengela nafas. Dieratkannya pelukan pada bantal kepala yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke tak peduli. Apapun yang diinginkan Naruto tak pernah menjadi hal tersulit yang diperolehnya. Selama ini, ia selalu memilih menjadi _pelayan _tanpa jasa. Wajahnya mungkin saja tak berkorelasi dengan hatinya. Ia menjerit dalam diam, Sasuke paham. Usia sang _leader _terpaut tak begitu jauh dari usia miliknya, namun entah kedewasaan macam apa yang menjadikan Naruto sebungkam ini. Segala memori masa lampau yang dimiliki sang Uchiha sama sekali tak bisa menebak identitas empunya surai mentari ini. Berkali-kali ia memutar otak, mencari celah di antara gelapnya sudut terjauh ingatan, hingga mencuri dengar dari pelayan-pelayan rumahnya. Naruto hanya datang, menunggu, lalu tato-tato itu tercipta, dan pulang.

Pemuda ini mengerutkan dahi, mengeraskan genggamannya pada kulit yang nampak mati rasa, dan frustasi.

"_Tsk! Damn!"_

Sang _tattoo artist _melempar mesin jarum dari tangannya hingga memberi efek suara benturan keras dengan dinding ruangan. Membiarkan darah merembes dari lapisan kulit Naruto. Sang pelanggan masih bungkam.

"Kau—kau—siapa kau sebenarnya?" Pita suara Sasuke bergetar bersama dengan tubuhnya. "KENAPA AKU TIDAK MENGINGAT SEDIKITPUN HAL DI MASA LALUKU? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, BRENGSEK?"

"_Ittai, Sasuke_."

"Tsk!"

Sang _leader _bangkit, tak memedulikan jika ia memposisikan diri secara vertikal akan menjatuhkan seluruh kain yang menutupi anggota tubuh yang lain. Saat ia berbalik, tak sekalipun ia memerlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan hingga intimidasi pada Sasuke. Langkahnya pelan, kemudian mensejajarkan posisi kepada pemuda yang meringkuk dalam banyak tanya. Dilembutkannya pandangan dua biru langit itu seperti menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan ibunya. Merengkuhnya dalam peluk meski ketakutan si anak akan memberinya rasa sakit yang baru.

"Kau tak perlu takut kehilangan lagi, Sasuke. Ada aku di sini. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa perlu memikirkan hal lain. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai bagaimana krayon dan cat air terlukis di buku gambar atau kanvasmu. Aku selalu tahu saat lukisan-lukisan itu tercipta, kau pasti akan memerlihatkannya pada Ayah ataupun pada Itachi—kakakmu. Lalu, aku tidak pernah lupa kau akan datang kepadaku dan meminta kanvas bersama cat air baru saat Ayahmu membakar seluruh perkamen lukisanmu yang indah itu. Aku selalu tahu setiap detil akan dirimu. Tanpa harus kau ingat, _ah, _kau tak perlu memaksa dirimu tuk mengingatnya sebab—

—semua yang membuatmua bersedih tak lagi _hidup _di dunia ini. Kau mengerti?"

'_Tak ada lagi yang akan membuatmu bersedih—'_

'—_hal yang menarik adalah mereka sudah mati.'_

'_Kau tak perlu takut kehilangan bakat melukismu yang luar biasa itu. Kau hanya perlu duduk diam, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, memandangi hijaunya rerumputan di depan sana, lalu aku akan datang.'_

'—_aku akan datang. Selalu.'_

'_Kau takkan lagi sendiri.'_

'—_ada aku.'_

'_Aku.'_

'_Hanya aku.'_

'—_maka, lupakan mereka.'_

* * *

Sasuke tersentak. Terbangun dalam peluh seolah baru saja berlari maraton mengelilingi dua putaran lapangan bola. Hanya pancaran bulan dengan sedikit sinar yang menembus tirai-tirai jendela di sudut kamarnya yang mampu membuat pengelihatannya kembali normal. Ia bangkit, meraih segelas air, dan meneguknya rakus. Selang beberapa menit, ia kembali merebahkan diri dan menyisakan suara decitan per ranjang. Sesekali oniksnya menebak benda astronomi yang bergerak-gerak tepat di langit-langit kamar. Terkadang pula sinar rembulan akan membuat bintang dan komet artifisial memendarkan sinar peraknya. Tak lama, hanya butuh sepersekian menit, kelopak mata yang lelah melelapkan jiwa dalam tidur.

Tak ada yang mengira malam itu akan menjadi malam terakhir dari sebuah kehidupan normal nan bahagia seorang anak bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tatkala ia terbangun saat garis horizon terbit di ufuk timur, tak ada yang tersisa dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Nyiur darah adalah satu-satunya aroma sarapan paginya saat itu. Nyaris ia memuntahkan seluruh isi makanan dalam perutnya, mungkin hanya sepotong _bacon _dan tuna panggang bersama _steam potato _sebagai kudapan terakhir yang dinikmatinya, namun rasa asam dari lambung itu sendiri yang membuat aroma busuk menguar dari atap lidahnya. Bukan mimpi buruk lalu ia terbangun karenanya, melainkan sisa-sisa _jemais vu _yang dalam dunia nyata merupakan bagian yang paling riil dari masa depannya.

"_Otou-san? Okaa-san? Onii—"_

Tepat di bawah kakinya adalah darah, seolah ia memberi jejak-jejak berwarna merah pekat berbau sangat amis. Sekali lagi, Sasuke muda memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam memorinya perihal permainan dua dimensi dalam layar televisi yang sering digelutinya bersama sang kakak. Bahwa, pelajaran paling absurd di dunia yang sangat indah tapi kejam ini ialah bertahan hidup. _Survival Game—_permainan yang tak nyata, namun bila direfleksikan ke dunia tiga dimensi sangatlah menjijikkan. Dunia _yakuza_, Sasuke paham, apapun bisa terjadi. Uchiha Fugaku, sang Ayah, telah mengajarkannya banyak hal tentang kebengisan kaumnya. Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang tak sekalipun Sasuke kecil mengerti hingga saat ini. Ya.

_Simbiosis mutualisme._

Untuk itu, ia mendongak, menatap pancaran dua mata biru laut yang tersembunyi dalam topeng berbentuk pusaran air menangkap getir ketakutan dalam jiwa yang masih begitu rapuh. Jiwa_nya. _

_The closest person is the dangerous one._(2)

"Halo, Sasuke. Lama sudah kita tidak bertemu, bukan? Apa kau masih ingat padaku? Ah, mari kuperkenalkan ulang."

Orang itu mendekat dan membungkuk, membuat jarak yang terbilang sangat tak wajar di wajah Sasuke muda. Meski tubuh anak kecil ini sama sekali tak bergetar, tetapi ada suara gemeretuk gigi yang terdengar pelan. Sosok dengan stelan hitam walaupun tak senada dengan warna rambut yang dimilikinya memeluk tubuh Sasuke, kemudian berbisik. Bisikan iblis yang mematikan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah anggota inti kepercayaan Ayahmu. Kita pernah bertemu sesekali. Kau tentu tak pernah lupa pada satu-satunya orang yang menganggap kehadiran dan bakat luar biasa yang kau miliki bukanlah suatu kesia-siaan, _no?_"

Perlahan tirai terbuka, menyisakan sinar mentari yang mengintip dari sisi-sisi jendela. Begitu terang seakan ingin menumpahkan sinarnya hanya untuknya saja. Matahari seolah menjadi dua dalam pengamatan mata oniks Sasuke muda. Ia tak mampu membedakan mentari yang nyata dan palsu. Namun, ada senyum cerah yang membuatnya semakin sulit menentukan pada titik apa matahari yang asli berada.

Tepat saat topeng menyerpih hancur, sebuah kenyataan tersibak. Satu tangan yang tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya tengah menggenggam pistol dengan peredam, penuh darah, dan berbau amis. Tetapi, si Uchiha kecil tidak memedulikannya. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Sosok bertopeng yang disayanginya melebihi siapapun. Sosok yang seolah telah menjadi pelipur laranya selama berada pada fase anak-anak yang bakatnya dibuang bahkan disia-siakan.

"_Kyuubi-san_?" (3)

"Ya, ini aku, Sasuke. _Your lovely fox_."

Dua tangan kecil Sasuke menekan-nekan lembut sisi-sisi kedua pipi sang Kyuubi. Kemudian, ia tersenyum. Dilanjutkan dengan isakan kecil. Dan, ada pelukan hangat untuknya. Begitu erat.

Selama ini, Sasuke tak pernah menyadari rahasia-rahasia yang tersembunyi dalam stelan kehitaman milik Ayahnya. Apa yang dilakukan dan dikerjakan oleh orang tua yang membuatnya terlahir di dunia yang kejam ini. Di petang hari, saat sang Ayah telah kembali, masih dengan stelan yang sama, hanya ada aroma hangat seorang Ayah bersama _cologne _mawar. Entah apa yang membuat aroma itu bisa bertahan hingga selama yang diketahuinya. Hal yang sama akan terjadi pula pada rekan-rekan kerja sang Ayah, begitu yang dikatakan Fugaku pada Sasuke muda. Namun, di kala ia telah mencapai kedewasaan tahap pertama, pada akhirnya simpulan paling tepat ialah para _yakuza _terhormat sangat pandai menyembunyikan segala _jejak_, mulai dari aroma hingga bercak darah sekecil apapun juga.

Hingga ia menyadari bahwa Kyuubi yang sangat disayanginya baru saja menjagal lebih dari lima puluh kepala di kediaman mungil Uchiha. Akan tetapi, lagi, seakan tak ada jejak ingatan sedikitpun yang terekam dalam memorinya.

Perlukah Sasuke memberi _standing applause _pada sang Kyuubi berkat kemahirannya menghapus segala bentuk dan macam _jejak_?

* * *

"Dunia luar sangat kejam, _Sassy-chan_." kilah sang _leader _sembari menghapus noda darah di sudut bibirnya. Tinju Sasuke memang luar biasa, pikirnya. Di usia yang boleh dibilang telah dewasa secara sempurna, siapa yang tahu warisan Uchiha yang tersisa ini mungkin lebih kuat dari pemimpin mafia _yakuza _paling seram seantero Jepang itu. Naruto bangkit tapi hanya menyeringai, sedangkan Sasuke berusaha memperbaiki tatanan nafasnya yang terlalu cepat. Detak jantungnya berdegup tak stabil. "Kupikir dengan memenjarakanmu selama apapun juga di sini akan membuatmu semakin lebih… jinak. Yah, aku tahu kok. Pribahasa _bangkai disembunyikan sebagus apapun tetap saja akan tercium baunya _memang benar. Seharusnya aku sudah memikirkan hal itu. Kurasa, Kakashi ada benarnya juga. Hah."

_Sassy-chan _adalah panggilan konyol yang hanya diucapkan oleh sosok seorang pemuda dengan stelan hitam bertopeng spiral yang kian didatangi Sasuke muda saat lagi-lagi ia menangis di sudut kamarnya karena kehilangan krayon, cat warna, kanvas, dan hasil-hasil lukisannya secara tiba-tiba. Potongan demi potongan memorinya menyatu bagai mozaik kertas. Awalnya, hanya dipicu oleh bau amis darah yang menetes dari luka bekas tato baru Naruto hingga lukisan terakhir yang berputar-putar dalam benak Sasuke.

_A man with spiral mask. _(4)

Kehadiran Naruto di masa lalunya adalah mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidup seorang Sasuke. Karena, saat ia benar-benar telah tersadar dari efek aprodisiak buatan ahli botani suruhan sang _leader_, perlahan-lahan pula apapun yang dahulu tersembunyi di sudut terjauh memorinya kembali bermunculan. _Fugue amnesia _Sasuke hanyalah kepalsuan. Sasuke tidak benar-benar mengalami gangguan mental tersebut. Namun, doktrin yang tiap hari diterimanya dari orang-orang yang tinggal bersamanya di kediaman misterius inilah yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Semuanya.

"Jadi, dengan kembalinya ingatanmu itu—kau sekarang membenciku, hm? Padahal dulu kau sungguh manis, _Sassy-chan_."

"Tsk! Kau—"

Amarah membuncah di dada Sasuke. Peduli setan pada kegilaan yang diperbuatnya kemudian. Skalpel(5) perak yang telah diasahnya hingga tajam diarahkan pada Naruto yang hanya tersungkur pasrah. Dalam gerakan nanometer per menit, skalpel perak tepat menyentuh pembuluh darah besar di leher Naruto. Posisi keduanya jika terlihat dari arah samping sangat tak wajar. Jika Naruto berkehendak, semestinya ia mampu membalikkan arah serangan Sasuke. Tetapi, sang _leader _hanya tersenyum penuh ketulusan seolah mengingatkan Sasuke pada potongan adegan di masa lalunya sendiri.

_Ketika topeng itu terbias, maka hanya ada senyum penuh sayang diulaskannya. Berkata segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menyakiti anak kecil itu. Dunia di luar sana memang sangatlah indah, tetapi terlalu kejam untuk dilalui. Satu-satunya jalan hanyalah dengan bertahan hidup, sesulit apapun itu. _

"Apakah kau—sangat membenciku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dalam bisikan. Bibir keduanya hanya menyisakan jarak sepersekian inci, "apakah aku terlalu hina untuk hidup dengan cara seperti ini? Hidup seorang anak manusia yang hanya menginginkan tuk bisa dicintai secara penuh oleh sosok yang sama sekali sangat sulit untuk diraih? Kenyataan terlalu menyakitkan bagi orang sepertiku, _haha, _aku menyadarinya. Hal yang serupa terjadi pada Obito, pamanmu. Kau tahu, dia mati di tangan Ayahmu karena ia memilih untuk lari bersama kekasihnya yang sekarang menjadi tangan kananku. Akibatnya juga, pria di sudut sana—ya Hatake Kakashi—harus kehilangan sebelah matanya karena ia berani mengkhianatiku. Ia memilih lari bersama Obito Uchiha!"

Sasuke pernah mendengar nama itu tapi tidak sesering saat Ayahnya menyebut nama _Zetsu_. Mungkin itu adalah sandi atau kode tiap rekan-rekan sesame _yakuza _yang bekerja di bawah perintah Fugaku. Yang Sasuke yakini seseorang, entah siapapun itu, empunya nama Zetsu adalah sosok pemberani yang rela keluar dari dunia _yakuza _yang terlalu mustahil. Mati tanpa meninggalkan sisa atau hidup dalam kecacatan, itulah opsi tersisa jika dengan sisa keberanian yang ada memilih untuk berpisah dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan organisasi mafia terbesar kedua di dunia ini.

"Kau cukup beruntung karena kau memiliki seseorang yang rela melakukan hal-hal keji ini untukmu, Sasuke. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk memahami sebuah dunia yang telah membesarkanku hingga menjadi seperti ini. Terima kasih kuucapkan pada Ayahmu yang berbaik hati mengangkatku seolah-olah sebagai putranya. Hingga pada akhirnya akupun paham alasan ia melakukan hal itu. Ya."

Genggaman Sasuke melemas, namun aura kebencian masih tampak jelas di wajahnya. Ia hanya mampu memandang pada dua bola mata yang kehilangan sinarnya, berbeda dengan dua biru laut yang terpancar sangat cerah di masa lalu. Bahkan, ia merasa dingin di tengkuknya. Benar saja, tangan bebas Naruto sedang bermain-main di punggung Sasuke. Alhasil, Sasuke menggeram—menghentikan aktivitas nista Naruto.

"Hahaha. _My bad, my bad_. Karena kau terlalu dekat, makanya tanganku jadi gelayapan," timpal Naruto dengan cengiran, "ah tadi aku mau bilang apa ya. Hmmm."

Sang _tattoo artist _menegakkan posisinya, berdiri dan memberi efek remang pada bayangan tubuh Naruto, "Ayahmu—ia ada di dalam tangker minyak yang nyaris tenggelam saat pihak kepolisian berusaha menangkapnya—bersama Ayahku. Tetapi, ia memilih untuk tetap di sana setelah Ayahku berhasil menyelamatkan diri dengan sisa sekoci yang ada. Ayahku menyuruhnya menaiki sekoci itu, tetapi Ayahmu mendorong Ayahku dari tepi kapal dan ia terjatuh tepat di atas sekoci. Sekoci yang hanya muat untuk satu orang saja. Bunyi tembakan terdengar tiga kali. Tali penghubung sekoci dengan kapal tangker terputus. Lalu, Ayahmu tersenyum dan berujar agar Ayahku bersedia menjaga satu-satunya putra yang dimilikinya, yaitu kau. Kemudian, ada ledakan besar. Tak ada yang tersisa dari abu—"

"Cukup, Sasuke. Kau tentu tak ingin melihat Kyuubi-mu menangis, 'kan?"

Buktinya, Naruto tetap meneteskan air mata. Tetapi, ia tertawa. Getir.

"Ayahku menuliskan setiap detilnya di buku harian yang ditinggalkannya saat kau membunuhnya."

Dalam diam, Naruto menghapus sisa airmata yang turun. Lalu, ia menyematkan senyum penuh cengiran di wajahnya. Kedua lengannya terbuka, seolah meminta untuk dipeluk. Sasuke hanya menyipitkan mata dan masih menggenggam pisau skalpel di tangan kanannya. Ketidakyakinan mutlak masih tergambar di hatinya yang bimbang.

Tetapi, kesedihan yang dialami keduanya terlalu berat untuk dipikul oleh salah satunya saja.

"Kau harus berjanji terlebih dahulu untuk tidak menyentuh apapun di belakang tubuhku." Peringatan Sasuke membuat Naruto menggulung bibir.

"Haha. Ok."

'_Tapi aku tidak janji.'_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Janji Naruto sebagian besar adalah kepalsuan. Kakashi masih duduk melipat kaki di sudut luar pintu _shoji _yang tipis, namun berusaha mengabaikan suara desahan maupun rintihan yang entah bagaimana bisa terdengar dari arah dalam. Sebagian besar mungkin suara _leader-_nya, tetapi kadang-kadang ia mendengar suara lain—diyakininya adalah suara sang _tattoo artist_. Kakashi tak ingin berpikir hal yang menyimpang terlalu jauh berkenaan dengan hubungan romantisme Naruto. Selama yang diketahuinya, Naruto hanyalah anak kecil ceria yang tiba-tiba saja harus kehilangan sosok seorang Ayah yang begitu dikaguminya. Kenyataan pahit mengantarkannya pada pertemuan singkat bersama anggota mafia _yakuza _blok selatan, yakni klan Uchiha. Sudah dari ratusan tahun, kedua blok _yakuza _ini memiliki prinsip yang bertolak belakang, sehingga keputusan Minato menitipkan Naruto pada Uchiha Fugaku adalah penyimpangan terdahsyat sepanjang era. Pria tiga puluh tahunan berambut perak ini memijit keningnya. Karena merasa tuannya akan baik-baik saja selama apapun waktu yang diinginkannya di dalam ruangan sana, ia memilih berjalan kaki di sepanjang koridor kediaman artifisial buatan Naruto.

Di balik pintu _shoji_, Sasuke merapikan kemeja putih yang entah awalnya berada di mana. Naruto dengan seenaknya membuang satu-satunya kain yang melapisi tubuh Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu. Akibatnya, sang _tattoo artist _menempatkan bogem keras di sisi kepala Naruto, menyisakan benjolan berdenyut merah yang nyeri.

"_Ittai! Ittai, ittai, ittaaaaai!"_

"Tsk! Kau berisik, Naruto!"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, masih bergelayut manja di atas _tatami _tanpa mengenakan sehelai lembar kain pun untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang dipenuhi dengan lukisan tato. Sasuke membenahi kancing kemejanya sembari memberikan punggung pada Naruto. Ada senyum licik yang tergambar di bibir sang _leader _mafia.

Saat Sasuke berbalik, ia mendapatkan Naruto tengah mengamatinya dengan pandangan mata yang aneh. Sambil berada pada posisi _prone_(6) dan tangan memangku dagu, ada seringai menyeramkan yang diulas Naruto. Kedua alis Sasuke mengkerut, "kenapa kau belum berpakaian?"

"Hmmm? Ooh, tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Lagipula ada tato-tato ini yang menutupi tubuhku." Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Naruto memandangi Sasuke tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. "Hei, Sasuke. Apa kau ingin melihat dunia lu—"

"Terserah kau saja. Lagipula, walau kau bertanya begitupun, jawabanku akan selalu sama. Kau tidak bisa memenjarakan sebuah jiwa yang berharap tuk terbang bebas, bodoh. Pada akhirnya, mereka akan mendapatkan jalan untuk melakukannya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Entah itu secara harafiah atau mati."

"A-ah. Hm, kurasa kau benar."

'_Naruto, kebebasan yang kuinginkan tidak melebihi dari apa yang telah kau berikan selama ini.'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Dictionary:_

(1) Sarung tangan karet steril.

(2) Orang yang terdekat denganmu adalah yang paling berbahaya.

(3)_ Kyuubi-san _dalam fanfic ini adalah _codename _untuk Naruto. Sasuke kecil mengenal Naruto hanya dari kode sandi namanya aja.

(4) Pria dengan topeng spiral.

(5) Skalpel adalah pisau bedah yang biasanya digunakan untuk mencungkil/menggores lapisan kulit teratas.

(6) Posisi tubuh dengan perut yang menempel di dasar lantai. Alias tengkurap.

Perlu diperjelas di sini makna dari _fugue amnesia. _Jadi, gangguan mental ini terjadi biasanya pasca _traumatic injury_ yang menyebabkan orang yang mengalaminya seolah membuat ingatan-ingatan baru (seolah-olah baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh untuk mencari identitas). Intinya, identitas baru yang diciptakan si orang berasal dari memori-memori masa lalu yang sebenarnya gak pernah terjadi secara nyata. _  
_

_Kolom curcol author gendeng:_

_ASDFGHJKL;' SAYA NULIS APAAN INI, SAUDARA-SAUDARI? ;A;_

_Awalnya geje, endingnya lebih-lebih geje. *gigit jari*_

_Gak tau ini idenya datang dari manaaaaaaa. Huuuuuuksie. DX_

_Maaf teman-teman jika cerita ini tidak benar-benar memuaskan. Dan, memang sangat tidak memuaskan. Endingnya cliffy banget. Deesbe deesbe. Gomeeen. ;A;_

_Hanya bisa bikin sampe gini doang. Otak udah nge-stuck banget. SKS pula dengan ide berhamburan. _

_Thx for reading and clicking. I'll answer your questions through PM, btw. :')_


End file.
